1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to means for opening stopped up drains and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior methods and devices for opening stopped up drains have comprised three general proposals. First the introduction of a mechanical element into the drain so as to forcefully move or remove the stoppage. Two, the attempted introduction of a caustic material into the stopped up drain by pouring the same thereinto and three, the introduction of pressure both hydraulic and pneumatic so as to forcefully remove the stoppage.
The invention combines the best features of the prior art and introduces device for applying hydraulic and pneumatic pressure to the stopped up drain together with a charge of a caustic material which is injected thereby into the area of the stoppage by a device containing the caustic material and collapsible when in registry with the drain opening to create the hydraulic and pneumatic and injecting pressures necessary.